Paul Glover
Paul Glover (b. July 18 1947) is a community organizer currently based in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He is adjunct faculty at Temple University and founder of the Philly Orchard Project (http://www.phillyorchards.org) (POP). He is the founder of the Ithaca Hours local currency system, the Ithaca Health Fund (now incorporated into the Ithaca Health Alliance), Philahealthia Citizens' Health Coops, Citizen Planners of Los Angeles, Ithaca Community News newsletter (http://www.ithacanews.org/mission.htm) and Whole Ithaca Stock Exchange (http://paulglover.org/wise.html. He was also a 2004 Presidential candidate in several primaries of the Green Party as well as a candidate for mayor http://www.paulglover.org/mayor.html) of Ithaca. Glover is author of Hometown Money (http://www.ithacahours.com/starterkit.html), Health Democracy (http://www.healthdemocracy.org/book.html), Los Angeles: A History of the Future (http://www.ithacahours.com/losangeles.html) as well as several urban histories. He holds degrees in marketing and in city management and is founder of GreenPlanners (http://www.paulglover.org/greenplanners.html), a consultancy for community ecodevelopment (http://www.paulglover.org). Local currencies In 1991 Paul Glover founded Ithaca Hours, which is "credited as the first modern local currency and has inspired similar systems throughout the world" according to its Wikipedia entry. In 1995 Glover published Hometown Money: How to Enrich Your Community with Local Currency (http://www.ithacahours.com/starterkit.html). Health democracy In 1997, Glover launched the Ithaca Health Fund (IHF) , a coop run by, and to help meet the healthcare needs of its members. The (http://www.ithacahealth.org/fund.htm) is now a part of the broader Ithaca Health Alliance (IHA) organization. In August 2005, Paul Glover moved from Ithaca, New York to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. There he launched a new health care co-op, PhilaHealthia, which was inspired by the IHA model. PhilaHealthia." In 2006 he published the book ''Health Democracy, (http://www.healthdemocracy.org/book.html). Alternatives to Wall Street Glover's ongoing work also includes proposals for locally controlled alternatives to traditional, for-profit stock exchanges. His seminal work in this area is his Whole Ithaca Stock Exchange (WISE) project (http://paulglover.org/wise.html). While including mention of retirement income and security, WISE focuses on the "investment in businesses" aspect of Wall Street (here "businesses" is understood to include and promote community- and worker-owned businesses and cooperatives). Quotes by Paul Glover "When conservatives don't conserve and liberals don't liberate, Greens become centrists, because we directly address the central concerns of average Americans for healthy food, clean water and air; for secure housing; for reliable health care and satisfying work. By contrast, Democratic and Republican party leaders are dangerous extremists, indulging extremes of violence and greed, converting global wealth and human decency into chaos." "Creating is more fun than consuming." "Life gets higher ratings than TV." "I believe the 2004 campaign should speak to America foremost about grassroots alternatives to corporate destruction... The Green Party message should emphasize rebuilding, to inspire hope rather than cynicism. Railing against fascism is necessary but by itself insufficient. We reverse fascism ultimately most forcefully by pioneering better directions that can lift us all above the corporate treadmill.. While Greens are horrified at corporate and consumer trashing of planet and society, our message is primarily confident and affirmative. Greens foster grassroots nonprofit and worker-managed enterprises that repair nature. Greens can govern to literally rebuild America's cities and suburbs, such that neighborhoods become energy-efficient; productive of food and fuel; respectful of water; safe and fun to live in. We can restore regional agriculture, rural economies, and habitat." (http://www.green-rainbow.org/pipermail/statecom/2003-July/003539.html). "The era of road widening in our narrow valley will end. The era of trollies, buses, bicycles, pedicabs, cargo bikes and pedestrian amenity will accelerate. Center city will become home for thousands of humans rather than cars, to the benefit of local businesses. The era of poisoning our children with automobile exhaust will end. The era of worrying about paying for health care will be replaced by free and at-cost care through mutual aid clinics. The era of pooping into clean water will yield to clean, safe composting toilets. The era of energy waste will be replaced by energy efficiency. The era of throwing America into landfills will end, as Ithaca becomes the nation's first 100% precycling and recycling city. The era of consumerism will transform into an unprecedented celebration of creativity. The era of discarding the young, particularly kids of color, will be replaced by skills and work that give them pride and power. Likewise senior citizens will find here lifelong appreciation for their capabilities. The era of police respect for civil liberties will expand respect for police. The development of creative work for all will reduce crime." (http://www.paulglover.org/mayor.html). External links *paulglover.org *Health Democracy website Category:1947 births Category:Living people Category:American activists Category:People from Ithaca, New York Category:People from Philadelphia Category:Green Party (United States) politicians Category:United States presidential candidates, 2004 de:Paul Glover es:Paul Glover fr:Paul Glover it:Paul Glover la:Paul Glover nah:Paul Glover pl:Paul Glover pt:Paul Glover